


Towel

by Yoywero



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Yuri Is Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoywero/pseuds/Yoywero
Summary: Since I'm crying about the fact there are no new works...here. Have one. It's a little dirty, but barely :)





	Towel

Monika knocked on Yuri's room's door. "Is anyone in there?" "Yes, come in." Yuri's gentle voice sounded back. Monika smiled with relief as she opened the door, only to see her girlfriend in nothing but a towel. Holy fuck.

"I'm sorry, I was just about to change. Can you wait a little?" Yuri said, a soothing smile on her face. "Uh...um...sure." 

Yuri's eyes widened as blood started dripping from Monika's nose. "Oh, you poor thing!" She hurried over to Monika, holding the long towel wrapped around her chest, hanging right down to her thighs. "There aren't any tissues anywhere..." A distressed look shadowed her face as she searched across her room.

"Oh, well, my towel will do." Yuri, accidentally teasingly, slowly took off her towel and gave it to Monika. "Here, use this sweetie." Her girlfriend now caught a full glimpse of Yuri's frustratingly beautiful body, and honestly? 

Blood came down like a waterfall on the towel, and Monika pushed her face into it from flusteration.

"Monika! What do I do?!" "It's okay..." Monika reassured, her voice coming out muffled. This didn't seem to reassure Yuri, though. She was very caring after all.

But, since she didn't have a single idea about what to do about that, she just had to grit her teeth and not let her motherly instinct let out again. 

But it took her a few seconds to realize she was literally standing naked in front of Monika. So maybe that was reason.

Just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Short. Yeah. But I have this thing where when I am tired and want it to end or achieve something that's hard to achieve I'm like: "Okay so I failed again, but maybe, JUST MAYBE, I can do it this time."


End file.
